Taiten Kusunoki
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1990–present | agent = Amuleto | height = 173 cm }} , better known by his stage name , is a Japanese actor and voice actor from Tokyo. He is affiliated with Amuleto. He is the best knowning dubbing roles for Vin Diesel, Dwayne Johnson and many more. Biography Filmography Television animation ;1995 *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (Harimao) ;1996 *''Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo'' (Electrode Spark) ;1999 *''Lupin III: The Columbus Files'' (Rosalia's Father) *''Weekly Story Land'' (Robbery, Prisoner) *''Bikkuriman 2000'' (Bag Y Yaa, Chiensou) ;2000 *''Doki Doki Densetsu Mahoujin Guru Guru'' (Sly) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (Black Convoy) ;2001 *''Banner of the Stars II'' (Dokufu) ;2002 *''Tokyo Underground'' (Heat) *''Whistle!'' (Sayuju Matsushita) *''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark'' (Azrael) ;2003 *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Gen'ichirou Sanada) *''Naruto'' (Gantetsu, Ibiki Morino) *''Transformers: Armada'' (Rad's Father) *''Tank Knights Portriss'' (Golda) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (Gaude) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (Marcello) ;2004 *''SD Gundam Force'' (Epyon, Evil Warrior) *''Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos'' (Hijikata Toshizou, Kuki Kazuma, Sanada Yukimura) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster GX'' (Don Zaloog) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny'' (Alliance Soldier (Ep. 2), Assistant General (Ep. 34), Atlantic Alliance President (Eps. 6, 9), Car Leader (Ep. 18), Herbert von Reinhardt, Logos (Ep. 5), Madd Aves, Mine Guard (Ep. 31), Orb Soldier (Eps. 28, 30), President Joseph Copeland, Shinn's, Father (Eps. 1, 8)) *''Meine Liebe'' (Headmaster) ;2005 *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Margulis) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (Galaxy Convoy) *''Eyeshield 21'' (Mamoru Banba, Onihei Yamamoto) *''Idaten Jump'' (Captain) ;2006 *''Bleach'' (Edorad Leones, Zommari Leroux) *''Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe Wieder'' (Headmaster) *''Ergo Proxy'' (Al) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (Rentarou Satsuma) *''Kiba'' (Tasker) *''Black Lagoon'' (Boris) *''Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Professor Utonium Kitazawa) *''Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage'' (Boris) *''Souten no Ken'' (Charles de Guise) *''Venus to Mamoru'' (Soshi Kikukawa) ;2007 *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Ibiki Morino) *''Darker than Black'' (Lebanon) *''Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit'' (Casual Kimono) *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi'' (Mennovil) *''Shigurui: Death Frenzy'' (Hyouma Funaki) *''Baccano!'' (Elean Douger) *''Lupin III: The Last Job' (Takaya's Father) *''Kaiji'' (Espoir Blacksuit) *''Dragonaut: The Resonance'' (Kō Yonamine) *''MapleStory'' (Gallus) *''Hatarakids My Ham Gumi'' (Daiki) ;2008 * Zenryoku Usagi'' (President) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Bolt Tanner) * Neo Angelique Abyss'' (Mathias) * Golgo 13'' (Sabine Brother Younger) * Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin'' (Kyuusaku Kujō/Number Nine) * One Outs'' (Dennis Johnson) * Stitch!'' (Tachitchu) ;2009 *''Sgt. Frog'' (Trunks/Boxers) *''The Beast Player Erin'' (Taikou) *''Lupin III vs. Detective Conan'' (Kyle) *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom'' (Tony Stone) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Nail) *''Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor'' (Lebanon) *''Welcome to Irabu's Office'' (Drama Stage Director) *''One Piece'' (Urouge) ;2010 *''Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan'' (Heliostom) *''Heartcatch Precure!'' (Professor Sabaaku) *''Giant Killing'' (Yotaro Natsuki) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (Argo Gracy) *''Squid Girl'' (Yūta's Father) ;2011 *''Tiger & Bunny'' (Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (Argo Gracy) *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital'' (Gashadokuro) *''Battle Spirits: Heroes'' (Mahiru Hinobori) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' (Tadatsugu Sakai) ;2012 *''Sket Dance'' (Yabuta) *''The Prince of Tennis II'' (Gen'ichirō Sanada) *''Gon'' (Sword) *''Zetman'' (Black Suit B) *''Kingdom'' (Mou Bu) *''Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi'' (Fujiwara no Michitaka) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II'' (Tadatsugu Sakai) *''Code:Breaker'' (Baba) ;2013 *''The Unlimited: Hyōbu Kyōsuke'' (Allen Walsh) *''Beast Saga'' (Liogre) *''Kingdom 2'' (Mou Bu) *''Hunter × Hunter (2011)'' (Morel Mackernasey) *''Love Lab'' (Masanobu Maki) *''Yowamushi Pedal'' (Scary People) *''Galilei Donna'' (Roberto Materrazzi) *''Lupin III: Princess of the Breeze'' (Koshare) ;2014 *Baby Steps'' (Coach Yusaku Miura) *''Gonna be the Twin-Tail!!'' (Flea Guildy) *''A Good Librarian Like a Good Shepherd'' (Nanai) *''One Piece'' (Rolling Logan) ;2015 *''Assassination Classroom'' (Red Eye) *''Baby Steps Season 2'' (Coach Yusaku Miura) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (Bahadur) *''The Testament of Sister New Devil Burst'' (Gald) ;2016 *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (Sandoval Reuters) ;2019 *''Mob Psycho 100 II'' (Banshomaru Shinra) *''YU-NO: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of this World'' (Kōzō Ryūzōji) *''Fire Force'' (Leonard Burns) *''Kochoki: Wakaki Nobunaga'' (Oda Nobuhide) *''Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma: The Fourth Plate'' (Tosuke Megishima) *''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba'' (Rokuro) OVA *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (2005) (Rude) Film animation *''The Empire of Corpses'' (2015) (Frederick Gustavus Burnaby) *''Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno'' (2015) (Zengo Gotō) *''Promare'' (2019) (Vulcan Haestus) Tokusatsu *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' (2012) (Steamloid) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015) (Substitution Ninja Mujina (ep. 31 - 32)) Drama CDs * 7 Seeds (Tosei Yanagi) * Abazure (Ichirou Souryuu) * Mainichi Seiten! series 1 (Taiga Obinata) * Mainichi Seiten! series 2: Kodomo wa Tomaranai (Taiga Obinata) * Second Serenade * Usagigari (Touyama) Video games *''Ape Escape'' series (xxxx-xx) (The Pipotron Brothers, Pipotron Creator, Pipotron G, Pipotron Kuratsuku, Pipotron Meta) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (xxxx, Japanese dub) (Truck) *''Dynasty Warriors 8'' (xxxx) (Lu Su) *''Hyrule Warriors'' (2014) (Ganondorf) *''Neo Angelique Abyss'' (xxxx) (Mathias) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series (2003–present) (E-123 Omega) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (xxxx) (Gabriel Celesta) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (xxxx) (Machira) *''Wild Arms 4'' (2005) (Hugo Hewitt) *''Summon Night 4'' (2006) (Sector) *''Crysis'' (2007, Japanese dub) (Nomad) *''SD Gundam GGenerations Spirits'' (2007) (Lt. Ken Bederstadt) *''Infinite Undiscovery'' (2008) (Balbagan) *''Knack'' (2013) (Knack) *''Knack 2'' (2016) (Knack) *''The King of Fighters World'' (2018) (Original Zero, Clone Zero) *''Overwatch'' (2018) (Soldier: 76) *''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' (2018) (Alfred) *''The King of Fighters All Star'' (2019) (Original Zero) *''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' (2020) (Rude) Dubbing Live–action *'Dwayne Johnson' **''Walking Tall'' – Christopher "Chris" Vaughn, Jr. **''The Game Plan'' – Joe Kingman **''Get Smart'' – Agent 23 **''Race to Witch Mountain'' – Jack Bruno **''Faster'' – James Cullen **''Tooth Fairy'' – Derek Thompson **''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' – Roadblock **''Snitch'' – John Matthews **''Pain & Gain'' – Paul Doyle **''Empire State'' – Detective James Ransone **''Hercules'' – Hercules **''San Andreas'' – Chief Raymond "Ray" Gaines **''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' – Dr. Smolder Bravestone **''Rampage'' – Davis Okoye **''Jumanji: The Next Level'' - Dr. Smolder Bravestone *'Vin Diesel' **''A Man Apart'' – DEA Agent Sean Vetter **''Fast & Furious'' – Dominic Toretto **''Fast Five'' – Dominic Toretto **''Fast & Furious 6'' – Dominic Toretto **''Furious 7'' – Dominic Toretto **''The Last Witch Hunter'' – Kaulder **''Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk'' – Shroom **''The Fate of the Furious'' – Dominic Toretto *'Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje' **''The Mummy Returns'' (2005 TV Asahi edition) – Lock-Nah **''Lost'' – Mr. Eko **''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' – Hershel Dalton **''Annie'' – Nash **''Pompeii'' – Atticus *'Jamie Foxx' **''Shade'' – Larry Jennings **''Due Date'' – Darryl Johnson **''Django Unchained'' – Django Freeman **''Sleepless'' – Vincent Downs **''Robin Hood'' – Little John *'Tyrese Gibson' **''2 Fast 2 Furious'' – Roman Pearce **''Flight of the Phoenix'' – A.J. **''Four Brothers'' – Angel Mercer **''Annapolis'' – Midshipman 1st Class Matthew Cole **''The Take'' – Adell Baldwin *'Idris Elba' **''RocknRolla'' – Mumbles **''Takers'' – Gordon Thomas "G" Cozier **''Prometheus'' – Janek **''The Mountain Between Us'' – Dr. Ben Bass *'Mahershala Ali' **''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' – Boggs **''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' – Boggs **''Moonlight'' – Juan *''12 Rounds'' – Danny Fisher (John Cena) *''28 Days Later'' – Mark (Noah Huntley) *''Across the Universe'' – Jo-Jo (Martin Luther McCoy) *''Arena'' – Kaden / The Executioner (Johnny Messner) *''Armageddon'' (2004 NTV edition) – A.J. Frost (Ben Affleck) *''Behind Enemy Lines'' – Burnett (Owen Wilson) *''Below'' – Steven Coors (Scott Foley) *''Big Game'' – Secret Service Agent Morris (Ray Stevenson) *''Blades of Glory'' – Charles "Chazz" Michael Michaels (Will Ferrell) *''Bleeding Steel'' – Andre (Callan Mulvey) *''The Bourne Identity'' – The Professor (Clive Owen) *''Bright'' – Nick Jakoby (Joel Edgerton) *''Broken City'' – Carl Fairbanks (Jeffrey Wright) *''Bumblebee'' – Jack Burns (John Cena) *''The Cloverfield Paradox'' – Jason Kiel (David Oyelowo) *''The Crazies'' – David Dutten (Timothy Olyphant) *''The Dark Knight'' – Gambol (Michael Jai White) *''Dawn of the Dead'' – Andre (Mekhi Phifer) *''Die Another Day'' – Tang Ling Zao (Rick Yune) *''Dr. Dolittle 3'' – Bo (Walker Howard) *''Dreamcatcher'' – Henry Devlin (Thomas Jane) *''Empire'' – Lucious Lyon (Terrence Howard) *''Eragon'' – Ajihad (Djimon Hounsou) *''Escape Plan: The Extractors'' – Trent DeRosa (Dave Bautista) *''Evolution'' – Professor Harry Phineas Block (Orlando Jones) *''Final Destination 2'' – Eugene Dix (Terrence C. Carson) *''Focus'' – Nicky Spurgeon (Will Smith) *''The Foreigner'' – Mr. Mimms (Sherman Augustus) *''Gangster Squad'' – Sergeant John O'Mara (Josh Brolin) *''Go Fast'' – Lucien (Jil Milan) *''The Godfather'' (2008 Blu-Ray/DVD editions) – Virgil Sollozzo (Al Lettieri) *''Honey'' – Chaz (Mekhi Phifer) *''Iron Sky'' – Klaus Adler (Götz Otto) *''The Island'' – Albert Laurent (Djimon Hounsou) *''John Q.'' – Tuck Lampley (Paul Johansson) *''King Kong'' – Benjamin "Ben" Hayes (Evan Parke) *''The Marine 6: Close Quarters'' – Luke Trapper (Shawn Michaels) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' – Captain Ballard (Roy Jones Jr.), Captain Soren (Steve Bastoni) *''Minority Report'' – Danny Witwer (Colin Farrell) *''Mortal Engines'' – Chudleigh Pomeroy (Colin Salmon) *''The Neon Demon'' – Hank (Keanu Reeves) *''P.S. I Love You'' – Gerry Kennedy (Gerard Butler) *''Paycheck'' (2008 TV Asahi edition) – Michael Jennings (Ben Affleck) *''The Possession'' – Clyde Brenek (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *''The Purge'' – James Sandin (Ethan Hawke) *''Rachel Getting Married'' – Sidney (Tunde Adebimpe) *''Ready Player One'' – Nolan Sorrento / IOI–655321 (Ben Mendelsohn) *''Reign of Fire'' – Creedy (Gerard Butler) *''Reign Over Me'' – Dr. Alan Johnson (Don Cheadle) *''The Rock'' (1999 NTV edition) – Private McCoy (Steve Harris) *''The Rock'' (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Sergeant Rojas *''Rogue One'' – Darth Vader *''Santa's Slay'' – Santa (Bill Goldberg) *''Scarface'' – Manny Ribera (Steven Bauer) *''Selma'' – Martin Luther King Jr. (David Oyelowo) *''Shazam!'' – Victor Vasquez (Cooper Andrews) *''Shock Wave'' – Hung Kai-pang (Jiang Wu) *''Snatch'' – Sol (Lennie James) *''Starship Troopers 3: Marauder'' – General Dix Hauser (Boris Kodjoe) *''Straight Outta Compton'' – Lorenzo "MC Ren" Patterson (Aldis Hodge) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' – Skurge (Karl Urban) *''Top Gun'' (2005 NTV edition) – LTJG Ron "Slider" Kerner (Rick Rossovich) *''Torque'' – Trey Wallace (Ice Cube) *''Trance'' – Nate (Danny Sapani) *''Transformers'' – Jazz *''Trespass'' – Elias (Ben Mendelsohn) *''Warcraft'' – Durotan (Toby Kebbell) *''When in Rome'' – Lance (Jon Heder) *''Woodlawn'' – Coach Tandy Gerelds (Nicholas Bishop) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' – Lucas Bishop (Omar Sy) *''XXX'' – Kolya (Petr Jákl) Animated *''Adventure Time'' (The Vampire King) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (Tahu) *''Gargoyles'' (Goliath) *''GI Joe Extreme'' (Lt. Stone) *''Isle of Dogs'' (Chief) *''Justice League'' (John Stewart/Green Lantern) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (John Stewart/Green Lantern) *''LeapFrog'' (Edison) *''Maya & Miguel'' (Theo McEwen) *''Open Season'' (Ian) *''Open Season 2'' (Ian) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (Diabolico) *''Spider-Man'' (Doctor Curt Connors/The Lizard, Shocker, others) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (Shocker) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Dengar) *''Static Shock'' (John Stewart/Green Lantern) *''Surf's Up'' (Tank "The Shredder" Evans) *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' (Tank "The Shredder" Evans) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (Sgt. Corey Mills) *''Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy'' (Yang) *''Transformers Adventure'' (Optimus Prime) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (M. Bison) References External links * * * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors